minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Swarm Dream
Swarm Dream by: bwm117 There was 3 of us. I'm not sure when or how we ended up in here. But this is the bottom floor. The bottom floor was large and strange. The room was in a plus shape and it was pretty dark, but we had lights. Every side of the room had some kind of catwalk. There were railings on the edge of them too. In the middle, there was water. This place would remind you of a sewer or something, but the interior of this place looked like a regular house. The floor was carpet, which was a dirty sandstone color. The walls were dark orange and some looked a bit dusty/dirty. The railings were made of wood and they looked like railings for regular stairs. Some of the paint was chipped off too. Now that I think about it, this place looked pretty old. There was a door next to one of the corners of the room. I think there were other doors but we didn't take them. We were about to decide which door to take, but that's when it started. From the other side of the room, we saw a swarm which took up the whole width and height of the room. It was slowly approaching us. It reminds me of a wall that is slowly caving in to crush you and you have to find a way out. We instantly started to freak out and ran to the door. I know I could hear some kind of echoing voice coming from the swarm, but the buzzing and flying sounds of the insects made the voice hard to hear. Through the door and to the left was a narrow staircase. We had to "quickly take our time" because one of my friends thought the stairs were going to break. These stairs had carpet on them and were more dirty than than the carpet on the first floor. I felt like we were ascending into an attic of a house. But when we got to the top, we saw that it was another room. 2 of them actually; they were conjoined together. It was a living room and a kitchen. This place was too dark to see but thankfully we had lights to see. These 2 rooms actually looked a lot like 2 rooms I've seen before. It was almost too similar. And like the last room, this one was dirty. There were some things on the floor, but we didn't have time to look. A few flies came in; we heard them flying around. We were reminded of the swarm. It was still there and it started coming up the stairs. I can't believe I forgot to close the door! Luckily for us, there was a staircase right next to us that shared similar properties with the last staircase. We were lucky also because the swarm was slow and we could easily get away from it... maybe. The next floor had a light so we didn't need to use ours. The light showed a small room with nothing in it except for dirt piled to some of the sides and corners. We stayed in there and talked about the swarm. Where we thought it came from. What insects they are. We even debated to let some of the bugs in to see what they are. We waited and soon enough, some bugs started flying in. Like I said earlier, there were some flies. Just regular flies. Some flew around us which got annoying quickly. Some landed in the wall or light. But then we saw a bee. This bee was freakishly huge. It looked like a cross between a bumble bee and a yellow jacket. It was not skinny at all. Thankfully, it flew around the light in the room instead of us. But that's when more of them came in. There were more flies and a few more bees. We were about to go up another staircase when one of my friends got bit by one of the insects. He got it off and we went up. While going up, I asked which kind of bug bit him. He said he thought it was a horse fly that bit him in the neck. Even though we were in danger, I had a slight urge to see more of the insects. We came up to the next room. To our surprise, we saw that some insects were already in this room. Thankfully there was a light too. I quickly realized that there was an open vent that led to a lower floor. One of my friends freaked out when he saw that there was a large insect on the furthest wall of the room. I looked closely and saw that it was a Dobson fly. These insects up here were surprisingly calm. I realized I had some knowledge about insects. I don't really remember that I did for some reason. Anyways we went up another staircase. This next room was dark and we used our lights. This room seemed to contain nothing but a vault door. There was a door behind us and one of my friends closed it for me. My friends hoped that door could hold off the insects long enough for them to somehow open the vault. I suggested we should go to the next floor but they insisted. One of my friends took out some kind of bomb out of his duffle bag and used it on the lock of the vault. I was scared that the explosion would be too big. I didn't realize why they were doing this. I started to ask myself questions. Are they here just to rob this place? Is that why we're here? Did I even agree to this? I still can't remember how we got in here. Ironically, the buzzing from behind the door started to mute gradually. Maybe the bugs were landing to chew through the door? My thoughts were interrupted by a small ear-piercing explosion. I was startled and smoke started going everywhere. One of the friends cussed in anger and said the lock wasn't completely destroyed. That's when my other friend took out a blowtorch and successfully cut through the remains. They could then open the vault door. I stood at the back of the room and thought to myself: "wait, these aren't my friends!". They opened the vault by themselves and there was a small room. It was filled with gold (mostly coins) and in the middle was a command block with a button on top. My friends started looting and I watched them, not knowing what to do. One of them looked at me. He said I should join and help them. A few more seconds, the swarm broke in and insects started flying everywhere from behind me. But then it stopped. They all disappeared. All of them. Every single one. One of my "friends" pressed the button on the command block. I guess it changed to peaceful mode. I thanked them and they told me to start getting some of the gold. When they were done looting, they went back downstairs. I told them I'll catch up later. I started looting until they completely lost sight of me and went back downstairs. I took all of the gold out of my bag. I stood up and closed the vault door. I then pressed the button. The insects were instantly back. I heard a lot of buzzing even with the vault closed. I waited a few minutes. I kept the vault closed because I was suspicious that they would attack me instead of the others. I waited more and more. I pressed the button again after about 10 minutes. It instantly went silent again. I opened the vault and went down back to the bottom floor. The first floor had both of their corpses on the ground. Their bodies were not even halfway eaten yet but there was still bone showing. One of them had the inside of their head eaten. The damage on them was pretty bad. They were both dead. And the silence was almost scary. There was no wind. No ambience at all. I debated whether I should press the button again. But I didn't because I wanted to escape. I checked every door and the middle door at the furthest side of the room led outside. I don't remember that door being there, but at least I'm free now. -End- Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural